Revival
by Thellana
Summary: Sophie Shepard has spent two years on an operating table. When she wakes up she's alone and in an unfamiliar enviroment and there's a woman trying to direct her to safety. Oh and there's wailing sirens. Mechs too.
1. A Moment Of Consciousness

Revival

Chapter 1 - A Moment Of Consciousness

A white light shines over Sophie Shepard's head, blurring her vision as she slowly gains consciousness. Before she can move however she hears a voice. A woman with an Australian accent speaks "There. On the monitor. Something's happening."

A male voice speaks from across the room "She's reacting to outside stimuli, showing an awareness of her surroundings. Oh my god, Miranda. I think she's waking up."

Sophie tries to move her body and is met with nothing but pain, she tries to voice that pain but struggles even with that. She moves her head around slightly to see a sterile room with computers, monitors, and medical equipment the likes she's never seen before. Miranda comes into vision on the right. Then a bald man appears on the left. "Dammit Wilson, she's not ready yet, give her the sedative." The brunette looks down to see Sophie's excessive movement and she takes her outstretched hand and gently guides it down. "Shepard, don't try to move. Lie still and try to stay calm." Another lance of pain hits Sophie as the simple exertion of movement proves too much, her head rests back down on the slab of metal serving as her operating table. As she looks back into the white light she sees something familiar. Liara T'soni is staring at her. But something's wrong. The asari looks devastated.

The man heads back across the room to where a monitor is beeping erratically and he becomes panicked. "Wait a minute. Something's happening. Heart rate's climbing, brain activity is off the charts! Stats are pushing into the red zone. It's not working!"

The brunette speaks again, a demanding shout this time "We're losing her! Increase the dosage!" she comes back into vision and adds softly "It's alright, Shepard." Eyes start to flutter shut as the sedative hits and the last thing that's audible is Miranda's cold, chiding voice. "I told you your estimates were wrong. Run the numbers again."

"That was too close" adds Wilson, looking to the brunette.

"Yes. It was. Wilson, we cannot lose Shepard. She's the best humanity has to offer and The Illusive Man has invested a great deal of time and money to bring her back."


	2. How Long?

Revival

Chapter 2 - How Long!?

"Wake up, Commander" Miranda's voice sounds over the wailing sirens and alarms. Sophie stirs on the operating table, unable to muster the strength to get up, her face bears a web of scars on her right cheek and singular one running off the web to the end of her jaw line. The scarring glows a faint orange. "Get up, Commander. This facility is under attack and you need to move." Sophie's eyes open and her hand goes to her jaw as she's met with a jab of pain as she tries to speak. "Your scars aren't healed yet, just grab the armour and pistol in the locker that's in the room." Shepard slides off the table, grabbing her side as another lance of pain hits her and she does as instructed, suiting up in the black armour that's in the locker quickly. As she takes the pistol in her hand the weight is most certainly welcome.

She bites back the pain as she speaks. "This pistol's empty."

"Then you'll need a thermal clip. This facility's mechs have turned hostile."

Sophie looks toward the med-bay exit and notices that a pair of canisters by the door are starting to rupture, a stream of fire erupting from one, she dives next to a nearby glass barrier to shield herself from the explosion. Miranda's voice sounds over the comm system "Damn, that was close. Someone's hacking security to try and kill you. You need to find a thermal clip and keep moving."

Sophie starts to move from the med-bay. She has no clue where she is, how she got here, or what's caused this attack but she'll listen to this woman on the comm for now. It isn't long before she finds a thermal clip on the corpse of one of the crew and she slides it into her pistol which gives off a click. She follows the corridors and enters a room and seeks cover against a low glass barrier as a group of three mechs funnel into the room from a doorway ahead.

"Seems the mechs found you. Time your shots and don't forget, you're a biotic." offers Miranda.

Sophie looks over her cover to see the mechs getting closer. She stands up and takes aim at the one closest to her. Her skills with a pistol have clearly degraded as she has to empty nearly a full clip to make the consistent hits against the chassis to make the mech explode. She takes several bullets to her shields from the other two mechs before she drops back into cover. As they draw closer she flares her biotics and stands up once more, only this time to let loose a biotic throw, shattering both mechs as they collide with each other violently. She picks up some more thermal clips from the mech's weapons. Reloading as she continues on.

"Commander. My name's Miranda and I intend to get you out of here. Meet me at the shuttle bay."

Sophie follows Miranda's instructions which guide her through the facility's corridors until her voice becomes distorted due to interference. "Shep.. doing fine..ke.. goi..shuttle..copy..losing.."

"Dammit! Miranda? Do you copy?" she looks around, seeing only one way forward through a closed door. As the door lets off a beep she enters to see a man ducked behind a glass barrier firing a shotgun at a group of mechs.

"Holy hell, Shepard? Things must be bad if Miranda's got you running around." He acknowledges her as she joins him in cover.

"I spoke to a woman named Miranda over the comm, she got me this far before interference kicked in."

"Miranda spent the last two years putting you back together, there's no way she'd leave you now."

"Two years? The last thing I remember is being spaced as the Normandy was destroyed."

"Yeah, the Alliance declared you K.I.A and your old crew went their separate ways after everything you discovered was dismissed."

"I don't like running around blind and this doesn't look like an Alliance facility." she looks around, noting the strange logo that she's seen dotted around the halls and on the doors.

"It's not, that's all I can say though for now. How about you help me take out these mechs and I'll play twenty questions with you all day."

Sophie looks over to see two mechs firing on their location, she flares her biotics and ensnares one of them, pulling it over a railing and toward her. Jacob stands and fires his shotgun at the helpless mech and parts rain down near them. Confident in her ability again, Sophie stands and fires at the other mech, taking its head clean off in only three shots.

"Alright, I promised I'd answer any questions." says Jacob as he stands and ships his weapon.

"How bad were my injuries?" asks Sophie. She shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"When I first saw you, you were nothing but meat and tubes. Anywhere else and they'd have put you in a coffin."

Before she can ask any more questions Jacob's omni tool activates and a man's panicked voice says "Hello!? Anyone on this frequency? Hello!?"

Jacob's face lights up with recognition "Wilson? Is that you? Where are you?"

"Jacob, thank god. I'm over in D wing, but mechs have found me. You need to get here."

"Alright, Wilson. I have Shepard with me, stay on this frequency and we'll come get you."

"Just hurry." is the final word from Wilson as he cuts the connection.

Sophie appears to recognise the name at least as she adds "I remember a Wilson when I had a moment of consciousness."

"Wilson's the medical tech, answers to Miranda" adds Jacob, already heading to another set of doors and bypassing the lock with his omni tool. "Come on, D wing's this way."


	3. Escape

Revival

Chapter 3 - Escape

After tailing Jacob through more of the facility's corridors Wilson's voice sounds over their radios "Jacob, Shepard. Where the hell are you? Mechs are closing in fast" there's a pause, then a gunshot and scream. "Shit! I've been shot, bastards got me in the leg!"

"Wilson, sit tight. We're close now." Jacob offers over the radio before cutting the connection. He adds over his shoulder to Sophie "Let's double time it." Sophie nods and starts to jog beside Jacob, heading around a corner and up a flight of stairs, the pair coming to a stop near another door which opens to admit them.

Before they can even look around, they hear "Oh finally, quick I'm bleeding out. Not to mention it hurts like a bitch. Grab the medi-gel from that dispenser." Both Sophie and Jacob look down to see Wilson sat against a pipeline clutching his leg. Sophie looks to where Wilson points and heads over, collecting a sachet of medi-gel from the dispenser. She approaches him and kneels down, applying the viscous liquid to the wound. Wilson stands warily and adds "Well, you've saved my life now, Shepard. I guess we're even."

Sophie looks between the two men now, noticing their uniforms bear the same symbol she's seen plastered nearly everywhere on this station. "Alright. I'm done walking around blind. What is this place and what's the symbol mean because I've seen it everywhere."

"Fine, we'll tell you." offers Jacob

"On your head be it, Jacob." returns Wilson, clearly opposed to the idea.

"How can you expect her to trust us if she's expecting a bullet in the back?" returns Jacob, his voice rising slightly. "We're with Cerberus. The Illusive Man spent billions funding this project. 'Lazarus' he called it."

Sophie's eyebrows climb as she recognises the name "I ran into Cerberus while chasing Saren. An Alliance black-op gone rogue. You people are terrorists as far as I know."

"Sorry to interrupt this lovely conversation, but we've got company." Wilson points to an opening door. Three mechs pour through and start to open fire. Sophie seeks cover behind a small crate, while Wilson and Jacob share a larger one. "There's an explosive canister right there, a big one too. Watch this." He stands up and his omni-tool activates, releasing a blast of electricity which hits the canister and causes an explosion big enough to take out the three mechs who were standing nearby. "Shuttles are this way. C'mon." he adds, leaving his cover and taking the lead through the door the mechs came from.

"How much further?" asks Sophie as they enter a large two floor room filled with crates and boxes of varying sizes. There are stairs to the second floor on either side of the room. Before she can get an answer she hears a gunshot and dives for a nearby crate, but when she doesn't hear any follow up shots from either the shooter, Jacob or Wilson she stands to see Miranda, her gun's barrel smoking. "What the hell!?" she shouts, looking around to see what the woman could've shot.

"Miranda.. you killed Wilson." Jacob says, standing over the man's corpse.

"Of course I did. He would've killed you both if I wasn't already here waiting. He set the mechs on everyone in hopes they'd kill Shepard and I."

Sophie looks to Miranda "You're absolutely sure it was him?"

"I'm never wrong." says Miranda with a cold confidence.

"You're never wrong? Then explain why you're working with Cerberus." Sophie snaps

"Ah, Jacob. I expected you to tell her. Your conscious must be clear now."

"C'mon Miranda. We need Shepard to work with us." says Jacob as he looks between both women.

"I'm not working with terrorists. I saw what Cerberus did two years ago." Sophie looks to Wilson's corpse "And if that's what you call due process.."

"He was a traitor. I was doing my job. Not to mention that I've saved you twice now." Miranda turns and heads for the stairs on the left of the room "Shuttle bay's up here. We're leaving."

Sophie looks to Jacob who shrugs "Look, just go with it. She'll want you to meet The Illusive Man no doubt."

"Fine. I'll see what he has to say for himself." she replies as she follows Miranda and Jacob to the shuttle bay.


End file.
